


Tweets from Space

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is following the Philae landing on twitter. John has a dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweets from Space

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/Philae2014/status/533196634705108993) [two](https://twitter.com/Philae_MUPUS/status/533289402353876992) tweets and my own dirty mind ;)

"Last night MUPUS hammered the penetrator into the ground," John read out loud, leaning into Rodney's side of the bed to see his laptop screen.

Rodney turned to him, annoyed.

"'Hammered the penetrator'," John repeated.

"'Into the ground.' Congratulations, you can read," Rodney said. He knew what John meant, but he'd be damned if he took the bait.

" _Hammered_ the _penetrator_ ," John said, leaning even closer to Rodney.

"Oh, for Christ's sake. You're such a child," Rodney said, giving up.

"More like a horny teenager," John said. Then he pushed his hand under the laptop, finding Rodney's dick, and asked suggestively, "How about you hammer me with _your_ penetrator?"

"If you promise to stop with the innuendo in innocent tweets," Rodney said.

"Uhum," John agreed, nodding. Then he carefully pushed the laptop aside and took its place.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. As long as John didn't see the tweet about the PEN release working fine.


End file.
